D2D communications in LTE is currently being specified. One usage for D2D is for National Security, Public Safety (NSPS) and hence the D2D should be able to use both Inside Cellular Network Coverage (IC) as well as outside cellular NW coverage (OoC). Different D2D transmission principles, mainly time/frequency resource assignment and receiver behaviour, will be used for IC and OoC respectively. It is therefore desirable for a device to determine whether it is IC or OoC.